Hakuo Academy
|info3 = Volume 1 |info4 = Sore ga Seiyuu! }} }} is the prestigious school that Nagi, Hayate, and most of the other characters attend. The school has many wealthy and smart students attending it, and up to 3 students per year are allowed to skip grades if they are eligible. Though the school has a proper school uniform, it is normal to see people wearing butler uniforms in the school, since there are a lot of wealthy students who have butlers accompanying them, like Nagi Sanzenin and Koutarou Azumamiya. The school's board of directors include Mikado Sanzenin, Kananiwa and Athena Tennousu who also serves as board chairman. Kirika Kuzuha is the superintendent, however she has only been given more development in the anime. The current student council president is Hinagiku Katsura, who is also the school idol. The school is very well guarded day and night. Teachers patrol the entrances and it has been shown that Yukiji has guard duties even at night as she lives inside the school. The school also has a very strict security force as demonstrated when Ayumu tried to enter the school during Valentine's Day. The school follows the national holidays and festivals of Japan like the Golden Week vacation, and the school even holds a Hinamatsuri Festival. Other events include the school marathon and the school hike on Mt. Takao. It also has a holiday named Sabbatical Day. Contrary to its name it actually has no relation to any religion. It instead serves as a rest day after the school hike for students with weaker physiques. The school also has a Middle School department, which Rin Kohana and Sayo attend in Sore ga Seiyuu!. The middle school uniform for girls is purple with red ribbons instead of pink with yellow ribbons like the High School one. Subvenue The Hakuo clock tower A notable location of the school is the Clock Tower, which also houses the Student Council room. It is the highest point in the entire school, and gives the people up in the tower a great view of the surrounding area. However only members of the student council and people with official business with them can go up the clock tower. Old School Building A more notorious part of the school would be the old school building. Nobody uses this building anymore after moving to the current building. It looks very old and scary. This place is very run down and is even haunted by ghosts, though Isumi has exorcised the evil spirits inside. This place makes its first appearance in Chapter 44 and Season 1 Episode 9. Night Duty Room is the place where Yukiji currently lives. This place makes its first appearance in Chapter 44 and Season 1 Episode 9. After Yukiji got scolded and kicked out of her flat by her family, she started to live here for free with the permission of Kirika Kuzuha, after having been told that she had no money and no where else to go. After living there for a short time, she ended up littering the place with her liquor bottles, garbage and had moved most of her belongings to this place (including her live concert tapes). The Hakuo Three Amiga occasionally stay overnight for supplementary lessons from Yukiji. Kendo Club is one of the activity clubs in Hakuo Academy. This club makes its first appearance in Chapter 41 and Season 1 Episode 15. Hinagiku is currently a member and president of this club. This club is very popular and has numerous members. However, many members such as Koutarou Azumamiya only attend the club just to get near to Hinagiku. Nagi attended this club but resigned to the Go Home Club, before joining the Motion Picture Research Club. She joined this club in the hopes that she would become cooler like the way Hinagiku had once done. Motion Picture Research Club is one of the activity clubs in Hakuo Academy. This club makes its first appearance in Chapter 104 and Season 1 Episode 49. This club is not as popular as the kendo club. Only 5 people are currently the members of this club. Originally The Hakuo Three Amiga were the only members of this club. They then persuaded Hayate and Nagi to join. This club was originally created by Shiori Makimura for recording Maria growth 7 years ago. The club building looks very similar to both the Goku house and Capsule Corporation from Dragon Ball Z. The building was destroyed by Hayate in the battle between him and the Doppelgänger of Nagi. Navigation